You Belong With Me
by HeyNowDon'tDreamIt'sOver
Summary: Donna Pinciotti loves Steven Hyde but Steven Hyde is dating Jackie Burkhart...well that a problem. Short paragraphs based on lines of Taylor Swift's song You Belong With Me of Donna's point of view on Jackie and Hyde's relationship J/H with flashes of D/H
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a different take on You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. It's in Donna's point of view about Jackie and Hyde's relationship. In this universe Jackie and Kelso never dated and Donna and Eric never dated. There will be a short paragraph for every few lines of the song.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend _

_She's upset _

_She's going off about something that you said_

'_Cuz she doesn't get you humor like I do _

You're still on the phone with Jackie; it's been almost thirty minutes. Here I was enjoying one of the seldom times that we got to hang out together alone without Jackie and Forman or one of those other morons. You just say your going to call her ask if she wants something to eat, she had practice today and probably didn't get anything to eat afterwards. No big deal just a thirty-second conversation on the phone in the corner of the hub. Then you went and said something stupid and funny and she blew up and now we've been here thirty minutes, you yelling and me twirling a French-fry in some watery ketchup. You hang up the phone angrily and I sit up a little in my seat hoping you'll grab your jacket and yell to me that you need to get the hell away from her and we're going for a drive. You would look angry; I love it when you look angry. But no you just pick up the phone and dial the number that I hate to see you've memorized. She doesn't answer and you wearily grab your barely eaten burger and fries and throw them in the trash. I start to get up ready to go and for you to spill your heart to me in your shiny black El Camino but then you go straight to the ordering line and order a burger exactly the way Jackie would want it. I watch you as you grab your jacket and head to the door. You almost forget but yell back right before you exit the hub that if I want a ride then I better hurry up. I hurry and throw away my food and grab my jacket as I almost run out the door. The car's already running and you wait impatiently as I get into the passenger seat.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thankyou for all the reviews. Since I already have about half this story written i'll be knocking out these first few chapter pretty quickly. The next chapter will be a little longer one to make up for this really tiny one.

_I'm in my room_

_It's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do _

I've been at my window staring out at your driveway ever since you'd dropped me off and sped to Jackie's house. I waited for you to come back and finally two hours later you did. You'd nosily pulled up into the driveway not really caring who you woke up with the loud screeching of your tires. I watched you as you jumped out of the car a happy smile on your face and went to the passenger seat and opened the door to let Jackie out. When you did she put her hand to her heart and made a loud awwww sound. I know I had opened my window. You put on that angry scowl on that you always wear but she saw right through it and kissed you lightly on the lips and a smile flooded your face again. I watched you closely so that I wouldn't miss you too much tomorrow when you aren't at school. I know you won't be there because only you would drive your girlfriend over at one and stay up with her all night watching TV and laughing together. My radio is playing Led Zeppelin, your favorite, I bet Jackie is making you listen to that Disco crap I know you hate. I finally decide to go to bed after playing the scene of you and Jackie laughing and stumbling down the basement steps in my head one more time.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. So here's the third chapter, enjoy.

_But she wears short skirts _

_I wear T-shirts_

I came into the basement just as Jackie was leaving. She said she had to go to her house to get her cheerleading uniform and take a shower. I remember last week her excitedly telling me that you now let her keep an extra set of hot rollers and some other hair and makeup stuff in the spare drawer of your dresser. She was wearing a skintight pair of jeans with one of your band shirts. It hung off her shoulders and her hair was not it's normal bounce but flat and natural. It was odd to me that she could still look flawless in one of you dirty shirts and not having messed with her appearance since she left her house the night before. She kissed your cheek and grabbed your light denim jacket off the dryer; you threw her the keys to your car, which she actually caught with the style practiced ease. She had only been gone ten minutes but you continued to check your leather watch every thirty seconds. I like to think your were worried about your car. She finally arrived in the basement a little over an two hours later. She was wearing a low cut tank top with a short jean skirt that immediately drew you eyes to her. I looked down to my normal red flannel shirt and immediately felt self-conscious. You smirked and starred openly while she returned your jacket and threw your keys on the table. She said something about going into your room to get ready for the game but I doubt you heard her as you followed her to your room closing and locking your door. I decided not to stay in the basement after I heard Jackie let out an excited squeal but instead go to my room and spend another hour on my appearance than I had originally planned, I might even ask Laurie to do my hair. She'd been offering to give me a makeover since I started hanging out with you guys in the second grade. I want to look irresistible tonight for the big football game. I giggled a little at the prospect of you staring at me instead of watching Jackie in her cheerleading uniform smiling on top of the pyramid.

I looked fabulous or so I thought. Laurie had said so too but it didn't really matter what she though only what you did. When we went to pile into the cruiser your eyes had lingered a second more on me than usual and I turned around to talk to the others so that you would have the opportunity to check me out discreetly. My hair was curled loosely; I knew that's how you liked it because Jackie always made sure to have her hair curled. I was wearing a low cut green tank top for school spirit of course and a pair of jeans that fit me flawlessly. You stayed there leaning against the car your eyes boring into my back. I stuck out my ass out a little bit more and sneaked a peak at your face showing that it has the desired effect. I was glowing with the knowledge that you were giving me more than the left over three seconds of your day where Jackie did not occupy it. But my smile faded as Jackie flounced out of the kitchen the loud popping of her gum announcing her arrival. I turned around to see your face and make sure that I still held your attention. Unfortunately as soon as you had seen Jackie's face your head had snapped to meet her eyes. My shoulders slumped and my previous smile was replaced with a deep frown. As soon as you noticed that she was wearing her uniform one of the biggest smile you would allow to grace your face did. She came up to you and kissed you lightly on the lips but you had other things in mind and wrapped and arm around her and began attacking her with your mouth. I turned around not wanting to watch and whispered harshly to Forman that we should leave now or we'd be late. He agreed and we drove to the game I was in the front with Kelso and Forman while you whispered in Jackie's ear and she giggled in the back seat. Fez sat on the other side of the back seat gazing jealously at the both of you the same as me.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to **Marla's Lost **for reviewing every chapter it really encourages me. So here's the fourth chapter or uh paragraph.

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

Jackie was cheering in the front of the cheerleaders sprinkled all over the track in front of the football field. You watched her out of the corner of your eye as you played cards with Forman and Kelso. Fez just sat drooling over the cheerleaders, while I spent my time drooling over you. She would flash you a smile every once and awhile and you'd give her a nod of your head or a wink. When half time rolled around you set your deck down and tapped Forman on the shoulder to pause the game of speed you were playing. You turned around and gave Jackie a wink as she mentally prepared for their routine. I'd seen her practicing it in front of you whenever she had a chance and you mentally played out the routine in your head picturing Jackie hitting every move perfectly. As the cheerleaders began you glued your eyes to Jackie and she focused her smile and eyes directly on you. She pretended that she was just in the basement doing the routine for her boyfriend and making sure to give him a few good looks up her skirt. As she finished she flashed a big smile and a special wink to the almost empty corner that we were sitting in. I watched as she ran off the field and you got up to meet her half way at the end of the stands. She threw herself on you and you actually hugged her back while giving her a kiss on the forehead. You guys talked for a few minutes before you patted her butt and she hopped back to the group of cheerleaders that were sending you guys accusing glances. You walked up the stairs and I opened my mouth to tease you or say something just to get your attention but closed it as you sat down and resumed your game like nothing happened.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So the next chapter and I just want to warn you that this is about how far i've gotten so updates will probably be a little less frequent. Also warning the next chapter is super super short, I'm not even kidding.

_Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

After the game we'd all gone and ate at the Hub with majority of Point Place High. We'd sat at our usual table, kicking out the freshmen that occupied it when we got there. I went through the night dazed not really paying attention. I thought tonight you might have randomly realized that it's me you wanted not Jackie. I them remembered the coping mechanism that I'd come up with long ago and only used when I was most depressed. I imagined it was me that you were feeding French fries to while laughing not Jackie and my shoulder that your arm was tightly wrapped around. It looked right to me, us talking about our favorite Rolling Stones song instead of you and Jackie arguing over Abba. We belonged together ever since you kissed me when we were four. We belonged together ever since you said I was you girlfriend when we were six and made it official by giving me your favorite key chain. I'd always been the center of your attention up until we were thirteen that was the year we met Jackie. She was the new girl at school and everybody's fascination of the day. It's not like you get many people that would want to move to Point Place. I first saw her, when I was walking into the office to turn in some reading assessment that they'd given me the day before. I'd taken a few before but this was the most important. Little had they known that I'd purposely failed the whole thing just so I wouldn't be moved out of your class. She was wearing jeans with a flowy deep purple peasant top that clinched at the waist and wrists with black clogs. Her hair was curled and feathered to perfection and completed with a pair of large gold hoop earrings. She wore light makeup that only added to her natural beauty. That's the day I started hating Jackie Burkhart. The woman from the office told me to take her to your next class since we had the same one; health was a combined class of seventh and eighth graders. When we walked in the door every eye in the room except you gazed up adoringly to their new goddess. She scanned the room briefly then sat down in the seat I would have taken, the seat next to you. You looked over from talking to Forman and expected to see me sitting there but was greeted by Jackie instead. You said a surprised hi and she cheerily said hi back not scrunching up her nose at your frizzy hair and dirty Pink Floyd shirt like I thought she would. I stood there expecting you to tell her to move and that that was my seat she was sitting in, but you didn't. I swallowed and walked to the other side of the room and sat next to Forman instead. That's when everything changed. Jackie started hanging out with us more and more since everyone had taken a liking to her except me. You guys fought like cats and dogs so when we saw you two making out on the deep freeze one day after school we were surprised. You just said you guys were messing around and that you would never date Jackie but that only lasted about three weeks before you caved. Those three weeks and a few weeks after that were a living hell for me. I would just sit in my room and cry and cry. Now you guys have been going out for almost four months about three years after we met her, but I loved you so much longer.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Like I said this chapter is insanely short but it sets the mood for the rest of the story so enjoy these few sentences and get ready for some actual dialogue next chapter. And since there was some confusion I'm going to clarify this is a different point of view on the song you belong with me. In my version instead of the relationship being crap Jackie and Hyde's is actually good but that still doesn't change the fact that Donna still wants Hyde. At this point the story could go either way Hyde could end up with Jackie just as much as he could end up with Donna.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you _

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me _

I bet Jackie doesn't know all about why your dad left and how your mom disappeared for a month when you were fourteen. You said that I'd be the only person you would ever tell and that I was your secret keeper. I remember smiling all day long because I was special, I didn't even care when Jackie sat your on your lap that day after Mrs. Forman bowered the lawn chair. I've known you since we were three and I'd always been your best friend, your secret squirrel. Jackie was just a high school fling because you belonged with me. We were perfect, I just had to make you realize like I had years ago.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Good news this chapter actually has people speaking in it. Also if you read this please review with who you think Hyde should end up with (jackie or donna) because I have mixed feelings about both.

_Walk in the streets with you and your worn-out jeans _

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy?_

I was looking for Forman for a ride home when you screeched you tires into a sudden stop in front of me. I looked at your face, which had anger and a number of other things written on it. You nodded your head to the door and I got in quickly not wanting to test your patience. As we were driving out of the school ground I spotted Jackie walking to the football field in her practice clothes. You're head snapped around to look at her as she walked slowly. She recognized your car and looked at you with an unreadable expression at first and then her eyes moved to the passenger seat where I sat and they turned upward with anger. You eyed her defiantly daring her to throw a fit, but she just flipped her hair over her shoulder and stomped angrily away. I watched as your muscles relaxed but your eyes stayed tense. I assumed you guys had a fight and am not ashamed to say that it made just a little bit happy. We continued to drive through the school parking lot and I wondered when or if you were even going to say anything. But my thoughts were interrupted when you screeched to a halt and then made a sharp turn pulling your car over into an empty parking spot. You didn't wait a second before jumping out and stalking over to the sidewalk. I sat still for a few minutes not sure what to do but then decided to get out as well. I was a little surprised at what I saw; you stood in the middle of the sidewalk with your head throw back looking up at the sky. I stood for a while contemplating on disturbing you but then walked over and put my hand steadily on your shoulder. You sighed a little and looked down. I didn't even think but just grabbed your hand. You looked down at our locked fingers and squeezed my hand taking comfort in the gesture.

"Lets go for a walk"

You nodded

We walked down the sidewalk in a silence that was oddly comfortable. Just taking the time to look at the surprisingly good scenery that Point Place had to offer this time of year. It then dawned on me that this is would it would be like to be with you. Just walking down the street holding your hand. I smiled at how good your hand felt, it was strong and warm unlike Forman's cold and boney one. A month after you and Jackie began dating in the deepest time of my depression I tried kissing him. I don't really know why I did it. At first I thought it was out of spite but now I think I just did it so I wouldn't have to think of you for a minute. It didn't work. You asked if I was okay breaking me out of my trance and I quickly said yes before my face could get to red. We continued walking till I took a big breath and decided to just bight the bullet.

"What's the matter?"

It took a minute for you to respond.

"Me and Jackie broke up," you said before collapsing on a nearby bench.

I stood still shock clearly written all over my face. I mean you guys had guys had fought plenty of times but broken up, that was a whole different story. I sat down next you and put a comforting arm around your shoulder hoping you wouldn't shrug it off.

"I'm sorry."

It was all I could think to say. It sounded stupid even as it was coming out of my mouth but I mean what else was there to say. Surprisingly though that comment did the trick and we slowly eased into an explanation of what had caused that joyous event of you and Jackie breaking up. You explained how the fight between you Jackie started, something to do with you not wanting to go to a party with her. As you argued with her you eventually just yelled that you didn't like "stuck up snotty rich ass bitches". That struck a cord with Jackie and she tearily asked if that's what you thought about her. You jumped to explain but she ran out of the basement screaming we're over before you had the chance. You'd said that you had called her about a hundred times that night and even got to school early that day to apologize but instead saw her leaning against star quarterback Jake Bradley. And that pretty much caught us to why you were depressingly sitting on a bench on an empty rode somewhere in Point Place. I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off the loud rumble of a car and then the screeching sounds of its tires as it pulled to the side of the rode.

"Steven!"

Both of our heads snapped up at the sound of Jackie's distinct voice. The only difference in our reactions was that you had a smile on your face and mine was set with a big frown. She quickly jumped out of the car and ran over to the park bench that we had been occupying for the last fifteen minutes.

"Baby"

I sat stunned that one word could could make you break so easily, because before she had even finished that one syllable you jumped up explaining that you hadn't meant what you said and that you were so sorry. She smiled but not before throwing glare at me still sitting on the park bench. You looked back at me confused and then back to Jackie's face. Suddenly a light bulb went off and you understood what she was insinuating.

"No no no," you quickly said waving your hands in the air, "I was just telling her about our fight."

She studied your face for a few seconds before shrugging and grabbing you arm to lead you to her car. I stood up confused, I mean we had walked here together and were now a good twenty minutes from school. You wouldn't make me walk all the way back to school alone where I would be lucky even to catch Forman before he left. I watched in horror as you sat down in her daddy's car without even saying a word. My body filled with anger and I barely heard you say that you'd call Forman to come pick me up as soon as you got back to Jackie's house. Only the loud screech of Jackie's tires speeding away broke me out of my trance and I sat back down on the bench tears already threatening to spill out of my eyes.

"Donna."

I looked and found the last person I wanted to see, Forman's bony pale face. He walked over with a concerned face and I rolled my eyes before wiping the salty tears from my cheeks.

"Are you okay?"

I walked past him ignoring his question and jumped into the passenger seat of this stinky Vista Cruiser. The Vista Cruiser didn't even compare to Hyde's El Camino. I asked Forman for a ride to my house, well no pretty much told him to give me a ride to my house. Once we got there I jumped out after muttering a half sincere thank-you to him. I needed a plan to break you and Jackie up for good. Its not your fault you are so intoxicated by her charm that you couldn't see that I loved you. I'm sure once you knew you'd dump Jackie flat. I just had to think of the right plan, that one idea that would make you mine forever.


End file.
